The Return of Darth Baron
The Return of Darth Baron is the Hundred Twenty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 15, 2017. Synopsis Darth Baron has escaped from prison and the Dyna Galaxy enters the third Golden Age thus the more star systems thrived. The New Generation of Heroes emerges and the Galactic Eggman Empire achieve dominion over the striving star systems for every 10,000 years. Plot The Episode begins when myths and legends are alive and powerful. With dreams of vast fortunes and fame, adventurers seek the legendary Power Stones - magical stones said to be able to make any wish come true. In Modern Times, Princess Peach was kidnapped by Accident on board the Egg Fleet and the Egg Fleet's captain steers the Egg Fleet through a Warp Pipe, warping it into Earth. Not wanting the Mario Bros. to follow them, Eggman orders Shinjiro to finish constructing the super weapon, General Zeong, which, as Toshiya Gekko claims, will clog every Warp Pipe in every Planet. Upon being activated, a large, spherical force field appears in the Warp Pipe that the Egg Fleet went through, just as Raccoon Mario and Kenta and friends fly towards it. Unable to slow down in time, the trio crashes into the force field, lose their Raccoon Power, and fall to the ground. With the Warp Pipe blocked off, Luigi remarks that they can't follow the Egg Fleet and save Princess Peach. Back aboard the Egg Fleet Flagship, Shinjiro is gloating about the reborn General Zeong, and as the rest of the Swat Troopers cheer, Eggman orders them to get ready for his latest plan; the Earth has seven continents, so he assigns each of his strongest armies of the Egg Parade to wreak havoc on one. Peach tells herself that she needs to stop the Egg Parade before they take over the entire Earth, and realizes that she must disable the General Zeong's Generator. However, just as she touches the handle, she triggers an alarm, and is quickly surrounded by Egg Pawns. Eggman tells Princess Toadstool that the General Zeong has the "Egg Emergency Device", and calls her his prisoner. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Toad have Raccoon Power again, and are struggling to pull the force field out of the pipe using an enormous plunger. However, they wind up pulling the plunger off of the force field, and fling themselves down to the ground, losing their Raccoon Power in the process. Luigi remarks that they've tried everything, and have been unsuccessful in unclogging the pipe. Mario comments that it's the worst clog he's ever seen, but Toad reassures them that Princess Toadstool probably has Eggman begging for mercy by now. Still tied up by the Chain Chomp, Princess Peach tells Eggman that he will never get away with his takeover, but Eggman shows her the truth, and directs her attention to a screen with seven monitors, each one linked to his Army. He checks in on the Aparoid Horde, who were building the nest in the Great Wall of China, the Demi Egg Squadron turned all the African animals into stuffed animals with the Magic Pencil, the Drone Series Robots have turned all of the humans in Australia into slaves, GEATHJERK Federation have set up their base to terrorize the penguins of Antarctica, Doll Masters to transform all the artwork in the Louvre into portraits of Eggman, Shiki Empire that taken over all of the TV stations, and is holding a "Egg-a-thon," which won't end until everyone gives then all their money in North America and the "Death Egg Troopers" have devastated the Amazon forest and completely constructed the base in South America.,Needing a plan to escape, Paul Uzuki frees Princess Peach, shuts down the "Egg Emergency Device" and ultimately shutdown the General Zeong's Generator for good. With the General Zeong returning to Dens, Kenta and co. arrives on the scene through the Warp Pipe with the High School Armada and undid the damage on earth caused by Dr. Eggman. Known that they've been defeated, the Eggman Empire flies back through the Warp Pipe into Dens. Afterward, Kenta thanks Paul Uzuki for stopping Eggman with the help of the redeemed Paul Gekko and his beloved niece. During the "Great Eggman Era", Paul Uzuki is in the process of putting a somewhat resistant Lily to bed. Lily, not feeling tired, asks her brother to tell him a story, more specifically, the story of how Paul Uzuki and the Armed Faction Alliance saved the Earth. Paul Uzuki goes on to tell the story about the Earth being saved by the redeemed Paul Gekko. Having finished his story, Paul notices his sister has fallen asleep. Tucking Lily in, Paul Uzuki says goodnight to him, with Lily mumbling "Goodnight Paul...hehehe." Paul Uzuki smiles and sleeps with his sister. At the Midair Stadium, which floats above Kami-Kobe High School. A blue arena can be seen inside. The camera moves to show special guest spectators Zelda and Peach looking on from the crowd. Mario, in trophy form, is tossed into the arena as the crowd roars, and is transformed into fighter form. The same happens with Kirby. A versus screen appears with both Kirby and Mario's faces. After the battle, Mario wins the match and revives Kirby who was turned into a trophy. After the revival, Pit is shown viewing the battle from Skyworld. After this, a shadow covers Midair Stadium. The Entire Eggman Empire descends through dark red clouds, dropping the Egg Pawns into the Stadium. Zelda uses Farore's Wind to warp to Kirby and Mario, and Peach drops down using a parasol. The combat resumes and finally gained the upper hand. After all of the enemies are defeated, Dr. Eggman appears with the Triforce and the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Coconut as he descends from the Egg Fleet Flagship. Paul Uzuki was kidnapped along with Princess Peach and Mario was knocked off from the Midair Stadium. According to Paul Uzuki, Dr. Eggman has built the base on the Isle of the Ancients, The Island ruled by the group of robots, better known as the R.O.B's and where the Drone Series Robots are well respected by the R.O.B's. The R.O.B's have reactivated the General Zeong for the loyalty for the Eggman Empire. Pleased with his information, Eggman lets the R.O.B's take both Zelda and Paul Uzuki on board the Egg Fleet Flaghip as it heads to Konoha Canyon. Pit is shown viewing the Egg Fleet conquering the Midair Stadium from Skyworld. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to attack the Egg Parade, giving him her bow. Pit leaves and glides down to a lower level of clouds. Pit has to glide down the clouds and later land on a platform and some clouds he can walk on. Pit sees the Egg Fleet descends through dark red clouds, deploying Egg Pawns around him, which were defeated by Pit. Pit notices Mario's trophy in the clouds and revives Mario in the blink of an eye. Mario has a flashback to his meeting with the cannonball again. He then sees Pit and they team up from this point forward. Mario and Pit glimpse the Egg Fleet and an Arwing flying after it. Kirby and Peach riding on Kirby's Warp Star through the sky. They then land on the Egg Fleet's Flagship an the Arwing is weaving its way through weapons fire from the Egg Fleet, the Snibal Hydra sends its arm up towards the ship The ship falls into a crash course with Kirby and the princess, barely missing, but the slipstream from the near-contact is so strong it sends both flying off of the ship. The Kongs succeed in finding him, but have trouble catching the parrot sent by Toshiya Gekko, who stolen the Crystal Coconut. After swinging on the jungle vines for quite some time, Donkey Kong crashes into a tree and the parrot flies away. Diddy helps him get up, and the two angrily chase him into Eggman's Base while the Donkey Kong's trophy counterpart leaps out, roars, and looks for his counterpart chasing after Toshiya Gekko. He spots his Toshiya with the Crystal Coconut as the Shiki Fleet fires some Badniks at the Kami-Kobe Armada. Diddy Kong's trophy counterpart then leaps into the scene and uses his Peanut Popguns to blast those Badniks away. After Diddy takes care of the Badniks, the two apes join up and decide to go after their bananas and help their counterparts get the crystal coconut back. Meanwhile, in the Jungles, Kenta meets Skunk, who was about to eat his tea cakes and was scared by Toshiya, who brought his Giant Pet Gorilla, "King Dessert". After King Dessert ate Skunk's tea cakes, Kenta and Skunk are shocked to see the Size of the Monkey. Skunk reminds Kenta about Dragon and his army of Monkey that he recently beat and Kenta and Skunk decided to go after Toshiya and King Dessert. Donkey and Diddy Kong finally reach their banana hoard, only to find King Dessert and Toshiya with the Crystal Coconut. King Dessert and Toshiya are teleported on board the Egg Fleet. DK's counterpart punches Kenta and Skunk to the Egg Fleet. After arriving at the Desert, Eggman sent his Egg Parade consisted of ten AT-AT Walkers, five Egg Seismosaurus, twelve Egg Camels, one hundred Motobugs, one hundred caterkillers, one hundred buzzbombers and ten Egg Terrain Armored Transports led by the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad to capture the Battlefield Fortress, the castle which is where the ancient Cafeteria is located in the Kami-Kobe High School's Football battle desert. From atop the castle, Marth sees the Egg Parade marching towards the football field. Marth raises Falchion and prepares to defend the castle. After defeating the foes and leaving the castle, Marth stares at the Egg Fleet deploying massive Aparoid Tripods, when Meta Knight appears out of nowhere and attacks Marth. After an evenly matched sword duel, each one sees the Aparoids heading for the castle. They dodge around each other and destroy the Aparoid Infantry with their swords. They turn to face each other, surprised to realize they have a common enemy. After more Aparoids surround them, they team up to destroy them. After surviving the "Aparoid Onslaught", Meta Knight and Marth see Toshiya fighting Greil with his Horse, "Rainbow Hare". Ike shows up during the middle of the battle, when Toshiya throws the sword Ragnell to Greil, saying that he wishes to fight for the Egg Academy at his full strength since General Gawain appeared. Greil tosses the sword aside, saying that he has thrown the name of Gawain away. He instead chooses to fight with his axe, Urvan. Shulk suddenly sees a vision of Greil being killed, and shouts at him to run away. Ultimately losing to Toshiya, Greil is wounded by the blast of Toshiya's "Genesis Sword" (which resembles the cross between a sword and the Gundam's Beam Rifle). Shulk, blinded with rage, screams in anger and rushes forward to attack Toshiya recently leaves a scar on his wrist and Ike is furious and wants to attack him too. Greil tells Ike to go to Gallia, and live a peaceful life there, but Ike has no such intentions as Toshiya sees his mission being complete and returns to the Egg Fleet and leaves Shulk, Reyn, Dunban comforting Ike. Greil dies in Ike's arms as Ike screams in anguish. Luigi is seen timidly confronting a Waddle Dee. When the harmless creature naturally avoids confrontation, Luigi is relived but shocked by the appearance of another Waddle Dee. But as he prepares to "fight", King Dedede appears behind him and ambushes him with his mallet; turning him into a trophy. King Dedede then notices Lyon and his cargo carrying Zelda. Using the Luigi trophy as bait, King Dedede is able to steal the cargo and the Princess much to Lyon's Shock. Following Greil's Death, at the Egg Academy, Eggman throws a party and congratulates Toshiya on doing his job. Toshiya says Eggman has seven Chaos Emeralds in order to use the General Zeong's Egg Cannon, being able to conquer the world with it. At some Point, Eggman recruited Paul Ichijou for his bid for Galactic Conquest. In the Forest, Link is shown drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal. Yoshi is seen sleeping on a tree stump as Link walks past him, briefly awakening Yoshi who then goes back to sleep. Suddenly, the Egg Fleet is seen flying over the Forest setting up a powerful baseball stadium and deploying the Badnik Horde. Link then prepares to fight, and is quickly joined by the wakened Yoshi, and they give chase to the Egg Fleet. Link and Yoshi arrive at the Forest's edge, reaching a cliff, and are forced to take a different direction. Link and Yoshi will be seen looking at the retreating Egg Fleet (over the Wilds). Meanwhile, in the Research Facility, Paul Ichijou was researching General Zeong's Egg Cannon and after researching, it was complete. At the shore of the Lake, Kirby running off, leaving Peach behind, Dr. Eggman comes and kidnaps Peach and takes her to the Egg Fleet. Upon that, Upon that, Mario and Pit are seen running along the lake. Peach cries for Help and Mario runs up the hill and tries to save Peach but was knoced off course by Toshiya's "Rainbow Hare" and was saved by Link. King Dedede appears in Wario's Cargo, carrying the trophy Luigi and the active Zelda; the latter of which is spotted by Link. When he successfully grabs the Shuhei Emeralds Kirby appears and cuts the arm off the Cargo using Final Cutter and releases the Shuhei Emeralds and was now in possession of Link. Then King Dedede turns around and drives straight into the group. Pit and Link combined shoots an arrow at the cargo and it falls apart, heading straight toward the cave that leads to Dedede's Castle. The Ruined Zoo is a side scrolling area in which Lucas must run away from the Pig King Statue before he knocks him out. When Lucas reaches the end, he gets caught on a branch and trips. Just when the Pig King Statue almost has him, Ness arrives and uses PK Thunder and PK Flash to crack the outer shell of the statue, revealing Porky Minch himself. The two fight and defeat Porky, but Mylene appears and attempts to take Lucas to the Eggman Empire with the Icy Orochi. Noticing this, Ness sacrifices himself, pushing Lucas out of the way while he himself turns into a trophy. When Mylene orders her troops to chase Lucas, Lucas runs away in fear. He eventually runs into the Pokémon Trainer, who uses his Squirtle to fight off oncoming Egg Pawns. Afterward, Lucas decides to stick with the Pokémon Trainer in order to save Ness. Meanwhile, above the Glacial Peaks, Kenta and Skunk are on Eggman's aerial armada and found King Dessert who recently shares the dessert stash to Skunk and Kenta Yunfat during Eggman Day. After King Dessert lets Kenta and Skunk escape to the Egg Fleet's Flagship, King Dessert left home while Kenta and Skunk are able to retrieve the Crystal Coconut and rescued Paul Uzuki, Peach and Zelda. As Kenta and Skunk makes it's attempt to escape with the King and the Princesses, the Kami-Kobe Armada came to their rescue and starts the "Battle of the Glacial Peaks", this time with the help of the new Star Fox Team and the Battleship, Halberd, operated by the Kami-Kobe Students against the Egg Fleet. At the beginning, the Great Fox and the Halberd are seen battling, shooting at the Egg Fleet ships one-by-one. At the bottom of a mountain nearby, Marth, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, and Lucas look at the battle, while Meta Knight, after looking at this, sees the Ice Climbers climbing the mountain. He decides to follow them to try and get on board the Halberd. The climbers eventually arrive at the top where Lucario is meditating, waiting for Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers. Lucario jumps from where he was standing, and shake hands, but this is soon interrupted by the Halberd, which have the upgraded Combo Cannon with that has additional "platform arms" allowing Lucario and Meta Knight climb on the Halberd and help fight the Egg Fleet in the "Dark Cloudy Storm" while the Ice Climbers (ironically) fall to the bottom (where Marth, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, and Lucas are located) because they were watching from the edge. The group at the base of the peak, consisting of Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, Marth, Ike and the Ice Climbers, is overrun by Egg Pawns released from the Egg Fleet flying above them. From a cliff above, Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby see their predicament and jump downwards to attack and defeat the incoming members of the Egg Parade. The Great Fox and the upgraded Halberd combined have weakened the defenses of the Egg Fleet. As the Egg Fleet retreats under the direct order from Dr. Eggman, Meta Knight proceeds to land the Halberd to meet up with the heroes on the ground. Meanwhile, far away, in the Canyon, Mario spots the Kami-Kobe Armada landing along with Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, and many others. Soon, the Falcon Flyer and the Halberd lands, and all the fighters are united. After the Egg Fleet retreats to the reactivated General Zeong, Eggman notices a gleam of light on the horizon; the camera zooms to reveal that the Halberd is heading for the General Zeong. Toshiya waves his arm and five cannons rise from the front end of the Egg Fleet and begin firing orange blasts at the battleship. The Halberd activates its auxiliary engines and scoots under the hail of fire while the Great Fox survives the barrage of heavy cannon blasts from the Egg Fleet. The Kami-Kobe Armada press onward against the General Zeong. Egg Fleet's smaller cannons are activated, and the small crafts skillfully weave and evade heavy fire amidst a storm of lasers. A gleam becomes visible in the distance; the camera zooms to reveal it is Kirby on the Dragoon. Kirby speeds up the Dragoon and flies directly through a weak, skinnier portion of the Egg Fleet Flagship likely indicating that the other ships were a distraction so Kirby could do this surprise attack. After the General Zeong's Shields are down, Eggman and his army step back into the Throne room. The four smaller ships and the Dragoon pursue them into the darkness. After Eggman gloats his General Zeong, He sees the Egg Fleet is being controlled by the Chains of Light. He looks up further to see Tabuu, who had manipulated him the whole time. Tabuu goes into his winged form but Tabuu was killed by Toshiya's Dark God form (which Dark God is able to destroy Tabuu's Shield and destroy his Chains of Light), which causes Subspace Army to be extinct, lands in the High School are restored, because of the effect of so many Subspace Bombs going off at once. Following Tabuu's death. Toshiya and Eggman and the others escape to Konoha Canyon after Kenta Yunfat shuts down the General Zeong, thus sending it to orbit. Kenta and the others celebrate their victory and finally, the Kongs are relieved to have the Crystal Coconut returned unaware that Darth Baron has damaged the heroes long enough. Characters *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset Battles First High School War Participants *Kings Next Door *Dens Federation **Ten Master Clans ***Four Noble Clans *Galactic Eggman Empire **Egg Parade Locations *Dens Winners *Galactic Eggman Empire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon